


Eve Leaving Eden

by CatsBreakfast



Category: Fifth Element (1997), Multi-Fandom, Snowpiercer (2013), thirteen (2003)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 09:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsBreakfast/pseuds/CatsBreakfast
Summary: Eve Leaving Eden, or: thoughts about women and the difference between empowerment and power.Multifandom vid set to Velodrome by Dessa.





	Eve Leaving Eden

Full source list...  
Noah  
The Wizard of Oz  
Pan’s Labyrinth  
Enchanted  
Snow White and the Huntsman  
Maleficent  
Sleeping Beauty  
The Fifth Element  
Ex Machina  
Black Swan  
The Avengers  
RENT  
Pacific Rim  
Wonder Woman  
Martyrs  
Underworld  
The Hunger Games  
Jupitar Ascending  
Splice  
Metropolis  
Sucker Punch  
Labyrinth  
Hard Candy  
Rosemary’s Baby  
Serenity  
Star Wars: Episode VIII - The Last Jedi  
Thirteen  
Carrie  
The Witch  
The Virgin Suicides  
Children of Men  
The Handmaid’s Tale  
Crimson Peak  
Resident Evil: The Final Chapter  
Mary Queen of Scots  
The Stepford Wives  
V for Vendetta  
Gaslight  
American Beauty  
Logan  
Moulin Rouge!  
Mad Max: Fury Road  
Pretty Woman  
Lost in Translation  
Léon: The Professional  
Kill Bill: Volume 2  
Thor: Ragnarok  
Annihilation  
The Handmaiden  
Twilight: New Moon  
Mother!  
The Other Boleyn Girl  
Game of Thrones  
Jennifer’s Body  
Tron: Legacy  
Chicago  
Battle Royale  
Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle  
Snowpiercer


End file.
